choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Cordonia
Cordonia is a fictional European country in the Rules of Engagement and in The Royal Romance ''series. It is ruled by King Father Constantine, and is the home of Queen Mother Regina, European Guy and King "Liam". Cordonia's capital city is shown to have a large casino district, where the rich and famous, as well as top government officials, gather to gamble. Cordonia is possibly a larger country than previously thought, as it is shown in The Royal Romance that it also has a mountainous northern region where it usually snows. It is also part of what was once known as The Five Kingdoms from ''The Crown & The Flame series. In Book 2, chapter 16 of The Royal Romance, it is revealed by Liam, that with the knowledge of their spouse, people can partake in relationships outside of marriage. It is revealed in Book 3, that the Five Kingdoms was once united under one crown and later became Cordonia as we know it. Places View of Cordonia Cordonia Day.png|Day Cordonia by pixelbatsy.png|Night Cordoniaatnightview.png|Second View of Cordonia at Night Townsquarecordonia.png|Town Square (Night) Cordonia view from penthouse.png|View of Cordonia from penthouse The Royal Palace Royal Palace Day.png|At Day Royal Palace Night.png|At Night Cordonia Ballroom.png|Ballroom Cordonian Garden.png|Cordonian Garden OutsidePalace.png|Palace Courtyard (Night) Ramsford Beaumont Dining Room.png|Beaumont Estate Dining Room Lythikos Snowy Land.png|The Alps LythicosAle.png|Lythikos Ale OliviasDagger.png|Olivia's Dagger NevrakisVault.png|Nevrakis Vault Lythikos Moscato.png|Lythikos Moscato Nog Drink.png|Lythikos Nog Applewood Manor Applewood Manor.png|Applewood Manor front view CharredRemainsofApplewoodOrchards.png|Applewood Manor Orchards Burned Babytreeapplewoodorchard.png|Baby Tree planted by Your Character Fydelia Madeleine's estate.png|Madeleine's Estate (Day) Madeleine's Estate (night).jpg|Madeleine's Estate (Night) Madeleine's estate Dining Room.png|Madeleine's Estate Dining Room Fydoria with decorations.png|Estate with decorations Portavira PortaviraOceanicView.png|Oceanic View Portaviraatnight.png|Nightime Penelope's Estate Day.png|Penelope's Estate (Day) Penelope's Estate.png|Penelope's Estate (Night) MerlinandMorganaroom.png|Merlin & Morgana's Room in Penelope's Estate Castelsarreillan Castelsarreillan Estate (Day).png|Kiara's Estate (Day) Castelsarreillan Estate (Night).png|Kiara's Estate (Night) Castelsarreillan Estate - Living Room (Day).png|Sitting Room (Day) Castelsarreillan Estate - Living Room (Night).png|Sitting Room (Night) Patio (Day).png|Patio (Day) Patio (Night).png|Patio (Night) Valtoria Valtoria Estate.jpg|Your Duchy's Estate & Lake View YourRoomintheduchy.png|Your Duchy's Main Suite Balcony View.jpg|Your Duchy's Estate Balcony View Valtoria Main Hall Phoenix Theme.jpg|Your Duchy's Dining Room & Throne (Phoenix version) Valtoria Lantern Festival.jpg|Lantern Festival lake view Valtoria Estate Lantern Festival.jpg|Your Duchy's Estate during Lantern Festival Balcony View Lantern Festival.png|Balcony view of Lantern Festival Trrlantern.png|Close up a lantern from the festival Unknown Locations CordonianhillsideinRCDBK2.jpg|Cordonian hillsides as seen on RCD, BK2 CH. 14 CordonianCastleinRCDBK2.jpg|Cordonian Castle as seen on RCD, BK2 CH. 14 PartoftheCordonianCliffside.png|Cordonian Cliff as seen on RCD, BK2 CH. 16 OldabandonedNevrakisstronghold.png|Old & Abandoned Nevrakis Stronghold Cordonia Law & History LiamtalkingaboutCordonianLaw.jpg|Liam talking about some of Cordonia's Law LiamonCordonianLaw.jpg|Cordonia's laws Part Deux Capture+ 2018-04-06-13-17-03.png|Cordonia Monarch Capture+ 2018-04-06-13-17-19.png|Cordonia Monarch Part Deux Screenshot 2018-05-26-17-35-21-674 com.pixelberrystudios.choices.png|Referencing The Crown & The Flame Zenobia the great.png|Zenobia The Great History Lesson CordonianLawNevrakis.png|Ascencion to the Throne for Nevrakis CordonianLawMara.png|Old Stipulation CordonianLawMara2.png|Old Stipulation Part II CordoniaHistoryOliviasancestors.jpg|Nevrakis History Lesson Nevrakishistorylessoncontinued.jpg| Nevrakis History Lesson Part II Misc Cordonian Crest.png|Cordonian Crest The_Gold_Scepter.png|The Golden Scepter The_Monarch's_Orb_1.png|The Monarch's Orb The_Crown.png|The Crown MaxwellBeaumontancestorearriorstatue.png|Miniature Statue of Maxwell Beaumont Ancestor HistoricaltomeTRR.png|Historical Tome Gift from the MC to Liam Liam'sSomethingNew.png|Cordonian ruby Trivia * It was mentioned in High School Story, Book 1, Chapter 14 that Myra Khandaar and Emma Hawkins both keep up with Royal Gossip. This is just one of many examples that show how all series in the Choices Universe are connected. * In Chapter 8 of Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1 Cordonia is mentioned when Seth Levine and Your Character bluff their way into the club. * Cordonia may be named after cordon, a tree or shrub, especially a fruit tree like apple, repeatedly pruned and trained to grow on a support as a single ropelike stem. This ties well to the kingdom's traditions revolving around apples. * Ryan Summers, Cassandra Leigh, and Alyssa Griffin, characters from Most Wanted, all make cameos there in Book 2, Chapter 11 of Rules of Engagement. * Its gambling district seems to be based on Monte Carlo in Monaco. * As a whole, Cordonia seems to be based on the Principality of Monaco, a real-life European country. This follows a trope in modern fiction of setting modern-day royal romances in tiny European countries that are easily overlooked, often based mostly on Monaco, the most famous real-life example. * It was confirmed in The Royal Romance, Book 3, Chapter 2, ''that Cordonia has ties to The Five Kingdoms; as they celebrate the Festival of The Five Kingdoms. * As of Book 3, known duchies in Cordonia are Ramsford, Lythikos, Domvallier, Krona, Portavira, Castelsareillan, and Valtoria. The name of ''Valtoria can be changed by the player, but it is still the historical name for it. ** Fydelia is a county of the Duchy of Krona run by the Countess of Fydelia, Madeleine. * Your Character's grandmother from Desire & Decorum was from Cordonia. * In Book 3 Chapter 16, Olivia reveals that children in Lythikos play with flaming arrows, as they are practical cold-weather toy. ** She also reveals that they have bobcats twice as big as Zahira. * In Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2 Chapter 14, Thomas Hunt, Addison Sinclair, Chris Winters, Holly Chang and Your Character got to shoot scenes for The Last Duchess on location in Cordonia. * In The Senior, Chapter 3, Kaitlyn mentions Cordonia, but only if you choose to tell the hostess in the restaurant that the cost for renting a space there is much too low: she makes up a story about how she considered inviting the Cordonian Ambassador to this restaurant. * In Rules of Engagement, Cordonia is implied to have been connected to Greece and the eastern Mediterranean. The document that Ex-Fiance tricks your character into signing is written in Greek and is passed off as a visa needed to enter Turkey (which shares land and sea borders with Greece). King Constantine (which is a Greek name) reads the document with no difficulty, and European Guy later suggests that he could teach both English and Greek before settling on motocross as a career. Your Character also says she remembers European Guy telling her that he was from a small island. In The Royal Romance however, nobody appears to be speaking Greek and Cordonia is vaguely implied to be in the western part of the Mediterranean, as King "Liam" is also fluent in French and Lythikos' mountainous region appears to be a part of the Alps. Category:Locations Category:Rules of Engagement Category:The Royal Romance Category:Locations in 'Rules of Engagement' Category:Locations in 'The Royal Romance' Category:Locations in 'Red Carpet Diaries'